PASSIONATE LOVE
by Angelface220
Summary: RANDY ORTON AND STACY KEIBLER HAVE LIKED EACH OTHER SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING. WHAT HAPPENDS WHEN FEELINGS COME OUT?
1. CONFESSION OF FEELINGS

**Randy Orton has always had a crush on Stacy Keibler and her to him. One day Randy was named general manager for the night. Which he choose to have a fashion show with the most beautiful women in the WWE including his sweetheart Stacy Keibler.so as Stacy was backstage before the fashion show she accidentally bumped into Randy Orton which was making her heart beep faster and faster though what she didn't know so was his heart. Randy Orton asked Stacy if she wanted to be in his fashion show and with great emotion she accepted. The following is what happened when they bumped in to each other.**

**"Hey Stacy" said Randy**

**"Hey Randy" she replied**

**"So what's up" said Randy**

**"Nothing much except I'm in my hometown and I am so glad to be here" said Stacy**

**"Well I'm glad you're here to because I am having a Lingerie fashion show and I wanted to know if you wanted to be in it" said Randy (he sounded very happy)**

**"Sure I'd love to fashion shows are my specialties" said Stacy (she was extremely excited)**

**"Ok see you tonight in the ring" said Randy**

**"Alright I'll go get ready" Stacy said**

**Stacy's Pov**

**As she went to go get ready she thought of the many feelings she had for Randy Orton that had been running through her mind the whole time she talked to him. Stacy felt like telling him one day before it was to late to tell him because anything could happen he could be traded to Smack down or he can even fall in love with someone and get married.**

**Randy's Pov**

**While Randy was walking back to his office to make more and more arrangements for that night he sat in a couch in his new office for the day and thought of his feelings for Stacy which he really wanted her to know about but he couldn't find a way to tell her.**

**( Later that night after the Lingerie Fashion Show)**

**Randy and Stacy were talking and both really wanted to say something but didn't know what the other felt…..so they stood there for a while looking at each other till someone finally spoke.**

**"Stacy" Randy said**

**"yeah Randy" said Stacy**

**" I want to let you know how I feel" said Randy**

**"ok"said Stacy**

**" I've liked you ever since I've lade my eyes on you and I have grown to become a friend of yours and I really like that but I really care for you and I think I Love you" said Randy**

**(before she could respond)**

**"actually I know I love you" said Randy**

**(Stacy stood there amazed at what she just heard since she also has loved him for as long as he has loved her)……**

**"Randy I……." said Stacy**

**AN: its really short but Plz review I'm new to making stories but not new to the site and I will update soon plz review.**


	2. RELATIONSHIP AND MORE

It's been like 5 minutes and Stacy finally finished her sentence which she has tried to say for a while…..

(Stacy Finally blurtted it out)

"Randy I Love you" said Stacy

"You do" said Randy

( you had to be Randy to feel his excitement and joy he had just expreienced the best feeling yet)

" I have liked you ever since your debut and I always have" said Stacy

" I have also felt the same way and finally we both know the truth"said Randy

" Well I'll talk to you later" said Stacy

"ok maybe we can go out some time" said Randy

" sure I'd like that"said Stacy

"maybe Friday" said Randy

"sure" Stacy said ( she was so happy she finally had someone to like her like she liked him)

Stacy went backstage and she saw her friend Lita and was so happy she jumped around and was saying yes yes yes

So Lita heard her and went over there to talk to her friend.

"Hey Stace" said Lita

"Hey li"said Stacy

"Why are you so happy I've never seen you happier" said Lita

"Well you know how I have liked Randy Orton since day 1" said Stacy

"yeah come on Stace your keeping me in suspence"said Lita

"I just told him I loved him after he told me he loved me" said Stacy

"omg Stace I am so happy for you like everyday you mention him to me" said Lita

" well I'll talk to you later Lita I have to go call Randy" said Stacy

" ok c ya" said Lita

Stacy went home that night after Raw and relaxed she first took a shower then got ready for bed then she decided to call Randy…..so she picked her phone up and called him..

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello"said Randy

"Hey it's Stacy" said Stacy

"so how are you" said Randy

"I'm fine..you?"said Stacy

"same here so were still on for Friday right " said Randy

"yeah I can't wait"said Stacy

"can I give you a nickname "said Randy

"that's cool"said Stacy

"I'll call you honneybee"said Randy

"I like it"said Stacy

"ok well see you Friday honneybee"said Randy

"ok well see you on Friday"said Stacy

The days have gone by and it was Friday by now everyone knew about Randy and Stacy because of Lita

So now their date was scheduled for 7:30 p.m Stacy had to get ready so she called Lita, Trish and Torrie to help her get ready. They made her look beautiful and all they could do is hope for the best outcome….it was 7:30p.m Randy had just shown up. He rang the doorbell…Torrie answered it and told him to come in….he saw Stacy..

" Hey honneybee"said Randy

" Hey Randy"said Stacy( she was kinda embarrased infront of her friends being called honneybee)

" well are you ready" said Randy  
" yeah lets go" said Stacy

" Bye Stacy and Randy or shpould we say honneybee and Randy have a nice time"said Torrie,Lita and Trish

" Bye girlz take care of my house"said Stacy

Stacy and Randy left they decided to go to "Olive Graden" they got there and Randy wanted to ask her something

" Stace I wanted to know will you be my girlfriend"said Randy

" sure Randy I would love to" said Stacy

and that becane a relationship full of a lot of stuff and more to come they scheduled another date for next Monday after Raw…An: plz review I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer….plz review


End file.
